


And all I wanna do is to fall in deep

by vanillawg



Series: Thirty NSFW drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Idiots in Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillawg/pseuds/vanillawg
Summary: “This has never happened to me before.”aka day one of thirty days of NSFW drabbles, ft. Ariana Grande.





	And all I wanna do is to fall in deep

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again not writing what i'm supposed to be FUCKING WRITING  
> anyway I'll get uhh back to my bakery one SOON i promise i love you all

“Holy shit,” Stiles moans brokenly, gasping and clawing at the sheets. His grip is weak – he’s literally sex stupid, still dumb from coming his fucking brains out, but this – _this_ is not normal. “What is that?”

“Um,” Derek says, and his voice is a little strained. His hips have stopped moving completely, and that’s… not what Stiles wanted. He rocks back, and Derek makes a noise dangerously close to a whine. “This has never happened to me before.”

Stiles almost – _almost_ – laughs, but his research into werewolves gives him a pretty good idea of _what the fuck is going on_ , now he’s thinking a little more clearly. “Are you knotting me?”

“I’m so sorry,” Derek immediately blurts, like he was waiting for Stiles to say the words. “This has – I never – I’m so sorry,” and there’s something so desperate in the way he’s fumbling at Stiles’ hips, over his own words, and Derek doesn’t get like this. He just doesn’t, and Stiles groans and reaches back, pats Derek’s arm awkwardly.

“That’s alright, buddy,” and it seems like a strange thing to say during sex. This is, though, a weird thing to happen during sex. He’s not thinking too hard about it. “Just–”

He tries to rearrange them so that they’re lying on their sides, Derek spooning him, but he doesn’t manage anything more than grinding down against the – against _Derek_. All he manages, really, is making Derek rest his forehead against the back of Stiles’ neck, and making his own cock twitch valiantly.

“Here, here,” Derek whispers, bringing them down to their sides with a lot more finesse than Stiles. “I don’t – this has never happened to me before,” and he sounds scared, and there’s something more significant in his words than Stiles thinks, probably.

He breathes in, and the room smells of sex and warmth and it smells of them, and he breathes out, and curls his fingers around Derek’s and says, “just hold me,” and he does, and they’ll figure it out later.

For now, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, holding him close and safe. He noses along Stiles’ neck, behind his ear, and Derek’s stubble tickles.

“Stop squirming,” Derek huffs, and Stiles says, “I can’t help it.”

Derek has one arm under Stiles’ head, and Stiles would feel bad about the dead arm he’s about to get but he’s so warm and comfortable, and feels like he could be here for a thousand years and then some, and never tire of how Derek absolutely encases him, protects him even in the bedroom. Derek rests his other hand on Stiles’ side, running it up and down, and the barely-there strokes lull Stiles to sleep.


End file.
